Dude, We're Just Friends
by allienicole16
Summary: Bella just got dumped, Edward just got dumped...these two best friends are about to find out what the real meaning of friends is.  loosely based on Friends with benefits
1. I give up on love

**Authors Note: Alright now I have a new story here that...OMG it has taken over my life. I swear, it was an idea that sprouted from a movie and it took me for a loop. I'm still reeling from it because it consumes me every freaking day. Anyways it's basically all written so there shouldnt be huge time gaps during updates. I'm going to try to update every monday or tuesday on this. I'm using this to get me back into some older stories that I have yet to finish and trust me i feel terrible about that. My daughter is finally at the point where she doesnt need me constantly and while that kills me it also makes me happy to have my writing back. Any way let me know what you think okay?  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, we're just friends:<strong>

**Chapter One: I give up on love**

_My name is Bella Swan, and this is a story about love, well kind of. I guess it's really a story about hooking up and finding out that person you've been hooking up with this entire time was your soul mate. No wait scratch that soul mate sounds too cheesy. How about perfect person, yeah that sounds a lot better. So anyway this is a story about finding the perfect person, in other words it's about me. I bet right about now you're thinking is this chick full of herself and your answer is yeah, probably but who really cares so shut up and listen. This story starts out just about like any other. Boy meets girl, they fall in love, they fuck and then bam it's like the stars a-line and love is in the air. Even those damn fat babies appear you know the ones that are plastered over every sucker's wall come February. Any-who that's where this epic tale of mass proportions begins._

"So basically we've been dating for five weeks now and last night he told me that he was in love," I said as my two best friends started cracking up.

"What the hell? So is he in love with you or your vagina?" Rosalie, my sister in law, said.

"I have no idea. I hope it was the later because I definitely don't feel that way about him."

"Bella, you have known him for a really long time." Alice, my childhood best friend, chimed in.

"Seriously Ali, I don't care if I've known you thirty years you don't say that shit on a fifth date."

"Okay fine you're right," Alice conceited as I held up my hands in victory.

"Well if you don't love him then how do you feel?" Rose asked me.

"I feel like all I wanted was a simple relationship and what I got was a guy who says I love you after the fifth damn date."

"What'd Edward say when you told him?" I cringed as Alice started laughing.

"I don't care what Edward thinks about my love life."

"So you already told him then," I glared at Alice and took a long healthy drink from my corona bottle.

"Come on Bella what did he say?" Rose asked and I put my bottle back down.

"Fine, he just laughed his skinny little ass off until I finally walked out the door."

"He can be ass sometimes."

"Yeah an ass that happens to be your big brother."

"Yeah I know," Alice said before she looked me dead in the eye and pointed at me, "but he's also your best friend."

"Don't remind me."

We spent the rest of the night dancing and drinking until finally calling it a night. Rose called my brother, who showed up twenty minutes later with a huge fucking smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I asked him as he walked up to us.

"I'm getting laid to night." Emmett whispered and I pushed him away.

"Gross you sick ass, I don't fucking want to know that shit."

Rose smacked the back of his head and Alice rolled her eyes. This had been a common thing since we were teenagers, when Emmett had come back from college to a full grown, full-breasted Rosalie Hale living next door. The moment he laid eyes on her we all knew he was lost.

"Now you're not getting any for telling them you were getting any." Rose said as Emmett's face dropped.

"Rose, baby," He cried as he followed her down the street to their car. Alice and I followed silent behind them, though both of us were trying to keep from laughing hysterically.

"So he just laughed at you?" Alice asked, as we got closer to the car.

I nodded quickly before sighing. "I threw a pillow at him and he finally stopped. But by then the damage was done. I swear I'm never telling him a god damn thing again."

"Bella, you shouldn't swear about things you don't really mean."

"No this time I mean it."

"You said that last time after he laughed about your old prom pictures."

"I didn't tell him anything…for at least a month." I said as she giggled.

"Face it Bella you're going to keep telling him things just as he is going to continue to do the same with you."

"Whatever." I said before I gave her a small smile.

We finally made it to the car and I gently pushed Alice into the back seat.

"Where am I dropping you two off at?" Emmett turned around and looked at Alice and me.

We quickly looked at each other and exchanged a laugh. "Edwards."

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly and before I knew it I was on my date with Jacob. We'd decided to pick up some coffee and take a stroll through the park, his fucking girlie words not mine. We'd been walking for about twenty minutes through a park full of nothing but mothers and their little tiny children when he stopped.

"Bella, can we like stop and talk for a second?"

I rolled my eyes as I thought about what he could possibly want to talk about, 'great is he going to profess his undying love for me now?' I shook my head before looking up and giving him a sugar sweet smile. Instantly he started talking and all I could think about what why in the hell I found him attractive in the first place. I mean sure he was good looking, but his body, god how the hell can someone be that fucking buff? My brother worked out, but I had a feeling Jacob could put Emmett to shame. He stopped talking and I quickly realized I hadn't heard a damn word he's said. Realizing he'd been ignored he sighed.

"Bella, I'm breaking up with you."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I can't do this with you. I want a girl who is all there and you obviously aren't."

I looked up at him, my face completely void of any emotion, "But you told me you loved me."

"No, I didn't," He said, his face showing the confusion he felt.

"Yes you did." I replied as I started grow angry.

"When did I say that?"

I rolled my eyes, "While we were having sex, you know last week when I decided you need to see what a reverse cowgirl felt like."

"Oh," he smiled as the memory washed over him before quickly looked back at me, "yeah I didn't mean it."

"What the hell Jacob? Do you just regularly blurt that shit out?"

"Fuck Bella," he said, throwing his hands up, "it felt so fucking amazing that it just sort of came out."

"Whatever," I said as I mentally checked out of the conversation.

"Bella, look you're really awesome,"

I cut him off with nothing but a glare. "Fuck you I know I'm awesome."

"Bella, wait!" Jacob called as I started walking away.

"Adios bitch!" I called as I walked towards the exit of the park, my middle finger flying high.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

_Alright it's my turn. So she may say this isn't a love story, but I firmly believe it is. Actually it's what I would call a unique love story. Like all love stories in the past, this one too begins with a girl, a very annoying and opinionated girl._

"Shut the fuck up Edward!" Bella screeched as I held my sides laughing my ass off. Bella glared at me before a pillow was suddenly flying at my head. I felt it hit as the laughter began to die down.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," she flipped me off before storming out my front door.

I really couldn't help it, I mean her date had blurted out I love you during his first reverse experience and I happened to find that shit hilarious. Bella, however, didn't and I should have known better. Ever since her third year at U-dub when Mike Newton told his buddies that fucking Bella had been like sleeping with a blow up doll, she'd been very sensitive about her sex life. I knew I should have been more sensitive being that I'm her best friend and all, but come on that shit was classic. He'd basically professed his love to her pussy. I started laughing again and from the hallway I heard a very distinct go to hell Edward, which only caused me to laugh harder.

I leaned against the building, smoking a cigarette, as I waited for my latest vapid blonde to show up. I'm not even sure why I keep getting sucked in by these girls, maybe I was lonely or maybe it was because they were all easy lays. I don't know, but I knew I was getting really sick of it. "Eddie," Tanya, the girl I'd been seeing for the last month and a half, said as she slinked up to me.

I tossed my cigarette aside and pulled her up against me. "Hey baby,"

"You think we could walk a little?"

"I thought you wanted dinner and dancing."

She pushed away from me and put her hands on her hips, "Now I want to take a walk."

"Alright," I let her lead us towards a small park down the street before she made her way over to an ugly brown bench before sitting down. She motioned for me join her and I knew what was coming before she even said it.

"This is the talk is it," my words came out more as a statement rather than a question and her blue eyes shot up to my green ones.

"Edward,"

"Who did you fall for?"

She looked shocked and I gave her a quick nod of encouragement.

"Fine, it's Demetri."

"Ah, I knew he liked you." I looked down at the ground as I felt her fidget beside me.

"Are you mad?" Tanya asked as I stood up and looked down at her.

"No I'm not," I took her hands into mine and smiled, "it happens more often than you realize, don't worry I want you to be happy." I dropped one of her hands before kissing the knuckles of her other one. She smiled at me before I turned and walked away.

"Edward," Alice, my pixie of a sister, called as I felt someone else wrap his or her arms around me. I was barely through my door when this attack occurred but I already know who it was.

"Bella, weren't you two here last week like this?"

She pulled her arms away before walking around to face me. "You got dumped."

I closed the door before moving across my modest living room to sit beside my sister.

"Tanya fell in love."

Bella laughed before plopping down on my lap. "Wait, really? How that hell does that keep happening to you."

I wrapped my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder, "I don't know, but when you figure it out let me know."

Bella looked beside me and started laughing quietly. "Ali doesn't care apparently."

I looked around Bella and laughed. My sister was passed out with her mouth hanging open.

"Can I crash here tonight?"

Without answering her, I slipped my right arm under her legs and tightened my grip on her back with my left before standing.

"I can walk you know."

I only nodded as I made my way up the loft steps before depositing her on my bed.

"Thank you," She whispered as she crawled up the bed before passing out. I was use to sharing a bed with her, hell we'd been doing this since the Mike Newton disaster four years ago. I quickly changed into sleep pants and a green U-dub tee before I noticed that she'd fallen asleep with her shoes on.

"Awe Bells, what am I going to do with you," I pulled the 'torture hells', off and curled up beside her, "Night Bells."

"Good night Edward," She mumbled before we quickly fell asleep together.

"He dumped me!" Bella announced as she waltzed in my front door.

"Come on in Bella," I said as gave me a small smile.

"Sorry," She tossed her purse on my kitchen counter and looked up at me, "Are you working?"

"I'm almost done."

She gave me a nod before she sat down on the couch to watch television. Bella knew I could work with the sound; after all being a web designer was easy and working from home made it even easier. After a half hour I logged off and went down to sit beside Bella.

"So, what happened?"

She glared at me and I realized I'd interrupted her show.

"Seriously, haven't you seen this episode before?"

"That was season one Edward, this is season three."

"But it's the same chicks from season one."

"Yeah it is."

"Is that Amber chick still on here?"

"Yep, can we talk when it's over please?"

"Bella, you do know that I have a DVR right? You can record it and watch it later." She looked at me as a smile came across her face.

"Really, awesome, thanks Edward."

After she set the show to record she crawled into my lap and I wrapped me arms around her.

"He broke up with me."

"Wait, even after he fell in love with your pussy?"

"Oh, he didn't remember that."

I coughed in disgust at the trash she'd been dating, "Asshole."

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh well, it works out for me."

"Why's that?"

"Rose wants me to go out with her brother next week." She said as she ran her finger through my hair.

"Wait, the one who lives in Nashville?"

"Her one and only,"

"You with a southern gent…I don't see it."

"Me neither, but maybe that's what I need right now."

"Bella, honey there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," I said as our eyes made contact and for the first time in almost a year I saw the vulnerability that existed in my best friend.

"Then why do I keep attracting these assholes? Do you remember James?"

I sneered at the sound of his name. James was Bella's college boyfriend, who she'd given her virginity to during her first year. "That asshole should burn in hell."

Bella laughed, "He's married now you know." She whispered and I shook my head.

"Let me guess he married the slut he cheated with?"

"Of course,"

I tightened my grip on her and kissed the top of her head. "Someday you'll meet someone who deserves you and you'll have an amazing life."

I heard her hiccup and knew she was crying. "I'm so tired of being a hard ass; I just want someone who really loves me for me."

"Oh Bella," I hated hearing the pain and uncertainty in her voice, "Maybe Rose's brother will be that guy."

"I hope so or I'm switching to bitches."

"Oh please let me be around for that." She smacked my chest and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"My brother is pretty quiet," Rose said as we sat down with Emmett at the restaurant.

"So what, that may be perfect for me, you guys know I talk too much."

"Hell yeah you do Bellsy."

"Love ya too big brother."

Rose suddenly stood up and I realized her brother was here.

"Hey darlin', sorry I'm late."

"It's fine Jazz," Rose said before she quickly hugged her brother.

As he shook hands with Emmett, I took my time checking him out. He was as tall as Rose and had dirty blonde hair that was cut to his ears. He was dressed in a simple blue button down shirt, dark jeans and cowboy boots. 'Yummy,' I thought to myself as he made his way towards me.

"You must be Bella," He extended his hand to me before pulling mine up to kiss it, "It's a pleasure meeting you again."

"Wait again?"

He laughed as I withdrew my hand, "We actually met briefly at the wedding last year."

As his words sunk in I remembered our first awkward meeting, which consisted of me being drunk and my dress being too short, "Oh god I'm so sorry."

"No harm done," he said before sitting down next to me.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and I found myself actually enjoying Jasper's company. We had a lot in common, such as our interest in bad reality television and the history channel. Finally we made our way to the club where Alice and Edward were supposed to meet up with us.

"So, are you a big dancer?"

I laughed and Emmett decided to answer for me. "My sister has a tendency to trip over air,"

I smacked him and he started laughing.

"You are either retarded or slow you big oaf!"

Rose laughed as we walked inside the club. I tried to find out friends with no luck until Rose gestured to a table in the back. We made our way over as Edward noticed us. He smiled at me and winked when he noticed my arm hanging off Jasper's.

"Edward, this is my brother Jasper, Jazz this is Edward."

The boys shook hands as I looked around for Ali.

"Where's Als?" I asked as Edward looked around.

"Dancing as usual," As the words came out someone grabbed my arm and turned me to face them.

"Hey, you're here, come dance with me." Alice said as Jasper finally turned, our arms still hooked together.

Alice stopped pulling on me the minute her eyes met Jaspers and he released his hold on my arm.

"I'm Jasper," he whispered as he took her hand and kissed it, completely letting go of my arm in the process.

"Alice," She whispered back as I watched them.

I knew exactly what I was watching as it was happened, they'd just fallen in love.

"God damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Do you like it? Is it any good? I have two more chapter written that I can post but I need to know if anyone likes this first. **

**This has been a bad month for me when it comes to beta stuff. I was basically told that my writing wasnt good enough to warrant anyone really reading it by four potential beta's and it really burned me. So if this isnt any good just say it and I'll walk away from it. I just dont want to get burned like that again.  
><strong>


	2. A few rules

**Authors Note: HOLY CRAP! I am freaking blown away by you guys. Your reviews were amazing and gave me so much happiness. You have no idea. Ah I am so excited to get this chapter up. I want to say thank you times like a thousand to Mizzdee for doing the beta work on this chapter. Hun you are a life saver and i'm so glad you're helping me out! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A few rules<strong>

**EPOV:**

_No matter what anyone says, love at first sight does happen. I've seen it happen with every girl I've dated and I was seeing it again tonight. The only difference between what I've gone through and this is that it wasn't me who was getting burned, it was Bella._

"God damn it!" Bella stormed past me, not once disturbing the new lovebirds.

Rose nodded to me as I quickly went after her, hoping to stop her from whatever stupid thing she was about to do. I found her ordering a drink at the bar, while some sleazy guy was watching her every move, probably hoping her skirt would ride up just enough that he could check out what kind of panties she had on tonight. I quickly walked up behind her and slipped my arm around her waist.

"There you are, baby," I kissed the top of her head and she looked up at me, confusion all over her face.

"What?"

I leaned down so I was next to her ear, making the guy think I was doing more than I was, before I whispered to her, "There's a really sleazy guy about four stools down that hasn't stopped watched you. I didn't like him and this way he thinks you're taken."

She quickly kissed my cheek before downing the shot that had been placed before her; she slammed the glass down and ordered a beer. We stood there, my arm around her waist, waiting for her drink before pushing through the crowd to get back to the table.

"Bella," Alice said and I quickly shook my head at her. She nodded and walked away. We took a seat beside Rose and Emmett, who pulled Bella against him as if to shield her from the world. "You okay, Bellsy?"

She gave him a slight nod as she stared down at her drink. I knew she was far from okay at this point and I knew that the only person she was going to even remotely open up to tonight would be me. But in order for her to do that I'd have to get her out of here.

"Bella," I whispered as my hand wrapped around one of hers. Her big brown eyes looked up at me and I saw the tears lining them, threatening to escape any second now. "Oh Bella," I pulled her against me as Rose covered her mouth to hide the gasp that threatened to escape. This was the side of Bella that she'd never seen before, and a side I saw more than anyone else. She clung to me as she cried on and I looked up to find Alice staring at her.

"Why Edward, why me?" She cried as I rubbed her back up and down. Her tears began to subside and I immediately pulled us up.

"We're going to go." The group only nodded as I started walking away, Bella holding onto me for dear life, before I finally picked her up into my arms and carried her the rest of the way out to the car.

We walked into my apartment and Bella immediately threw herself into my arms. I lightly kicked the door shut as she finally completely let go. "Bella," I whispered as she clung to me, her nails pressed into my skin and I knew I'd have tiny crescent marks on my body in the morning.

I tried to move us, but quickly gave up that idea; instead I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked towards the couch and together fell down onto it. Bella continued to cry in my lap, her legs and arms completely wrapped around me as I held her and continued to whisper soothing words of comfort to her. Finally she looked up at me and my heart broke at the pain that laced her every word, "Why me?" she whispered as her tears finally began to stop.

"Oh baby girl, it's not you." I tried to say but she shook her head.

"Edward, you're the only guy who never runs away from me."

"Well that's because you're eternally stuck with me."

She laughed and pulled away from me until she was sitting beside me on the couch. "I know she's your sister, but what the hell!"

I laughed as she continued to rant about Alice. "He was my God damn date!"

"Bella-" I started but once again she cut me off.

"I know, I know. Is this how you felt the first time?" She looked at me and once again I saw tears in her eyes, however this time I knew they weren't just for her, they were for me as well.

"Yes," I whispered, the memory of Jessica, my first love, came to my mind and I couldn't look at Bella anymore.

"Oh, honey," She wrapped her arms around my neck, but I couldn't let the pain consume me as it had in the past. It had happened a long time ago and I needed to let it go. Instead I grabbed Bella's arms and moved them until her hands were in mine.

"Jess and Jasper are two totally different situations, Bells. I was completely in love with her, from my toes up to the tips of my hair. Jessica completely owned me. And Jasper, well, he probably owned your libido for a couple hours," I whispered as she stared at me.

"Alice-" I cut her off by shaking my head.

"She fell in love, Bella, she can't help that."

"I know." Her head finally fell in defeat and I knew that her moment of sadness was over.

We stayed like that for a while. She sat there thinking about what had happened while I was trying my hardest to squash the pain that was threatening to come back and consume me whole.

"Edward."

"Yeah, baby girl?" I said using the nickname I used to call her when she was younger.

"I quit."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "You're swinging that way now?"

She winked at me and we both started laughing hysterically.

"I'm done with dating for a while," she said after we finally calmed down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup," she said, popping the p for emphasis.

"What about sex?"

She looked up in thought before nodding. "All done."

"Bella, you broke two rabbits during your last sex hiatus. Are you sure you can do it again?"

"I got this heavy duty rabbit last week," she whispered

"You, Bella Swan, are the horniest little thing I've ever met."

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I agreed to meet up with Alice the following morning at our favorite Starbucks down the road from Edward's apartment. I walked in some twenty minutes before our expected meeting time and looked around for the evil little pixie before making my way to the counter to order.

"Morning Bella," Amanda, my favorite Starbucks barista, said when it was my turn.

"Hey, Girlie, how's it going?"

"Ah, you know, the usual," she said as she started ringing up my order, already knowing exactly what I wanted.

"Can you make it three shots today? I have to deal with the pixie this morning."

"Gottcha," she said with a smile before working on my white chocolate mocha, the drink of the Gods as I had deemed it. I waited by the end of the counter until Amanda called me back up and we made a definite plan to hang out soon before I sat down to wait.

"Bella." I looked up from my book and saw my best friend, who had obviously been crying all night long.

"Girlie, you fall in love and what do you do, cry all night?"

She stared at me until I nodded at her before she finally burst. "I'm so sorry Bella! I just saw him and that was it."

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, her arms wrapped around me and I rubbed my hands up and down her back like a mother would with her child. "Allie, you fell in love, that's huge." I pulled back and looked into her hazel eyes. "Did you take him home?"

Her face fell instantly and I knew something wasn't right. "I ran out after you left. I felt so horrible."

"Mary Alice Cullen, what the hell is wrong with you? You meet your soul mate and instead of fucking his brains out, you follow me? Get the hell out of here and go find that man."

She laughed before we both sat down at the table I'd been occupying. We talked until I finally managed to get her to go see him, because I knew she really wanted to. I smiled as I walked back to Edward's. I kept thinking about my new sabbatical from dating and how good it would be for me. Edward smiled when he saw me walk in before pointing to his television.

"I recorded Teen Mom for you."

"You're a babe, thank you!" I called up to him before I literally dove into his couch.

**5 WEEKS LATER:**

"Fuck, bitch, slut, whore!" I screamed before slamming the door behind me.

"Hello to you too, Bella." Edward called down to me from the loft.

"Your sister is a mega bitch!" I threw my things down in frustration and kicked off my shoes.

"How so?" he asked as he walked down to the main floor.

"She told me about her and Jazz's sex life, all fucking day!"

"Gross, Bella, she's my sister."

"Sorry, but damn it, I can't hear that right now."

"Are you going crazy yet?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen for a beer. I waited until it hit his mouth to reply.

"I'm so horny I could mount your beer bottle."

Beer flew in the air as Edward coughed and gagged. "Bella, what the hell!"

"I'm horny."

"Use your rabbit!"

"It broke!" I yelled, as he grew silent before laughter overtook him.

"Oh Bella," he walked over and wrapped his arm around me, which caused me to lightly moan, "you've really hit your withdrawal, haven't you?"

I nodded as my eyes roamed up and down his amazing body. Believe me, I'm not an idiot, I know my best friend is freaking hot as hell, I'll be the first one to tell you that. But now, after five weeks of nothing but my stupid rabbit, I was going crazy. I had to fuck something and I had to do it soon. Pun completely intended.

"Bella," Edward said as I shook my head. He stared at me as I realized what I could do, or rather whom.

"I don't want a one night stand," I said before walking over to the couch.

I looked up at him and sighed. "I'm tired of getting screwed over."

"Yeah," he said before sitting beside me.

"You're sick of bitches falling for the other guy."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"Do me."

"Excuse me."

I slid up to him and threw my legs over his. "Do me gorgeous,"

I watched as his Adams apple moved and his eyes roamed my body. I watched as he took in the offspring tee shirt, which had recently shrunk in the wash, doing nothing to hide the fact that my nipples were hard as pebbles. His eyes finally moved down to my jean skirt and black leggings, which gave me that girly sporty look that Alice was somewhat all right with. He finally looked up at me and I saw the lust that was suddenly in his eyes.

"Bella, we're friends. We can't go there."

"We can. Look, we just do this for the sex, no love, no emotion what so ever. We just have pure raw sex."

He pushed my legs off of him and stood up. "Bella, that never works."

I stood up and glared at him. "That's what every idiot in the world wants you to believe, but we can be different."

"You're just horny."

I finally snapped and slammed him against the wall. He stared down at me, his eyes full of shock and more of the lust I saw earlier.

"Bella, God baby," he whispered

"I'm dying and, Edward, you have my cure."

He started laughing as I slid up against him, running my hands against his abs.

He hissed and his hands were suddenly on my hips.

"Jesus, you're serious aren't you?"

"Edward, I can't just date men for sex anymore."

"I can't either, Bella."

"We can set rules and we'll never break them."

He stood there, silent, his hands on my hips and his eyes full of lust and something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"Rules, babe, there's got to be rules."

In that instance I knew I'd won.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

_No one can ever say that my best friend isn't a seductress. She could seduce the most celibate of priests in the world with one look, but tonight, tonight that evil girl had turned her sights on me and she'd won. Although if I were completely honest with myself, I would admit that I'd thought about it a couple times after I'd been dumped by some skank._

"Rules, babe, there's got to be rules.."

She walked up the stairs and pulled a notebook off my desk in the office. Together we sat down on my bed and started working out the rules of our little arrangement. We finally came up with eight rules and the ability to add more if needed.

**_No declarations, including love and relationship status._**

**_If one of us meets our soul mate or finds a relationship then the deal's off._**

**_No acting like a couple out in public._**

**_You drop all when the other one calls._**

**_Protection! Use it every single time!_**

**_No one needs to know what we're doing._**

**_We're friends no matter what._**

**_No emotional commitment to said fornicating._**

I smiled up at her before putting the notebook on the nightstand. "So do we do this now or what?"

"Now," she said as she tore her shirt over her head. I gulped as her breasts came into view due to her lack of a bra. "Your turn."

I pulled my shirt over my head, watching as she appraised me.

"Still working on the pack?"

"I have four right now," I defended as she smiled.

"It's hot, Edward." She licked her lips and my heart sped up.

"Was that emotional commitment?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Fuck you," she hissed before her lips connected with mine.

My lips melted into her as my hands come to rest on her hips once again. The kiss was one I'd never felt before and it fueled my commitment to her idea. Her mouth parted and her tongue pressed gently against my lips, asking for permission before I tangled my own with hers. She suddenly pulled away and moaned loudly, her eyes crazed and filled with lust.

"Oh God, Edward, no foreplay just fuck me," she hissed before I started unhooking my belt.

She watched in amazement as my pants pooled on the floor and my dick made a tent out of my boxers. "Yum," she whispered as I laughed.

"Show me what you got, Swan." She unbuttoned her jeans slowly before shimmying them off her hips. My eyes bugged out when I saw nothing but skin. "Bella-"

"Most days," she said as she pressed her body against mine, "I'm completely commando."

I crushed us together as my mouth attacked her. She shoved her hands into my hair while I ran my hands up and down her sides until finally moving them to cover her breasts. As I tweaked each nipple, she threw her head back enough for me to move my kisses to her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin like a vampire claiming its meal.

"Oh God, if you don't fuck me now, I'm going to hurt you so bad." She moaned as she pushed my hands away from her and quickly removed my boxers from my body.

She looked up at me before her hand cupped my balls, rolling them slightly around causing jolts of pleasure and pain to hit me instantly. My head fell back as she laughed.

"You like that?"

I answered her by pushing back until she hit the bed and I followed, covering her body with my own. We both groaned when my dick came into contact with her extremely wet pussy. I knew I had to see for myself just how wet she actually was, so I ran my hand down between us until I found her wet, aching core.

"Oh God Bella, I can feel how bad you want me." I rubbed her clit as she purred under me, completely under my control. I ran my fingers down until I felt where the liquid was coming from and slammed two fingers inside her.

"Oh holy fucking God damn bitch!"

I pulled my fingers out and slammed them back in repeatedly as her hand wrapped around my throbbing cock. I stopped moving, leaving my fingers inside her, as I watched her hand. She rubbed the tip with her thumb, spreading the pre-cum down the base before cupping my balls again.

"Okay enough foreplay." I rolled off her and pulled a condom out of the nightstand beside my bed. Bella snatched it out of my hand before tearing it open with her teeth. I groaned and watched her roll it down on me.

"Come on, sexy," she fell to her back and her hands came up to play with her nipples, "fuck me. Show me how you use that beast."

I growled, a fucking animalistic growl, at her before covering one of her nipples with my mouth. Her legs wrapped around my back and I felt her move till my head was at her entrance. I pulled away from her breasts and stared at her, silently asking if she was ready. She nodded and I pushed all the way in. We both moaned, loudly as I felt her tighten around my cock.

"Oh fuck, you're so tight."

"Oh God, I'm already so fucking close. You need to move now."

I leaned down and kissed her before I started slamming in and out of her. I watched her face as she moaned. I was fucking her faster and harder than I'd fucked anyone before, and she was taking everything I gave her. She clenched and tightened around me as I felt myself getting close, but I wasn't going alone. I grabbed her hand and moved it down to her clit.

"I'm close, Bella, get yourself off. Use my cock, baby." She moaned and squeezed as she rubbed her clit.

"Oh Edward, I'm going to… OH GOD I'm cumming."

I felt her start before she even said the words. She came around my cock, pulling me along with her. We both rode out our orgasms before collapsing against each other. I slowly pulled out of her and removed the condom from my achy dick. She watched me the entire time, a small smile on her face. She pulled me down beside her when I walked back to the bed and curled herself up against my side.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sleeping over okay?" she said, her voice already full of sleep.

"Good night, B."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There ya go. Chapter 2...what'd you think? Every person that review's gets a teaser to the next chapter. See you next week!  
><strong>


	3. Freaks

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thank so much for the amazing reviews last week! They completely blew me away and made what i thought was going to be a bad week, an amazing one. Today's chapter has a bit of the side story and finally you get to see what bella does for a living. Oh and side note the second major she has is actually what I am in school for right now. Night classes every mon-thur...6 to 10...sucks but I got maybe 4 months left so i'm happy. Any way enjoy and as always reviews gets a teaser!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Freaks<strong>

**BPOV:**

You would think I'd feel really awkward after what happened last night, but I was anything but. In fact I really wanted to do it again. Actually I wanted to see if his love stick was as yummy as it looked. I felt a poke in my lower back and I smiled to myself. 'Time for my morning appetizer,' I thought to myself as I slowly turned around and gently pulled the sheets down with me. He rolled onto his back and hummed in his sleep. 'You'll be doing more than humming in a couple seconds,' I thought as I stared at his cock, which was standing at attention, begging me to take it.

I leaned over and slowly took his entire length into my mouth. I'm not one to brag, but I'm actually pretty good with my mouth. I know all the little things to do to drive a guy crazy and all the little ways that'll make a guy cum quickly. But right now all I wanted was to savor this because just as I thought his cock was yummy. I sucked in and felt him twitch. I could taste the pre-cum as it fell on my tongue so I hummed in enjoyment, as I pulled up running my teeth lightly up the base. His hands shot out to my hair and he moaned loudly when I took him back in.

"Oh fuck, Bella, God you suck so good."

My pussy dampened further with his words and I moaned sending vibrations to his cock. "Damn, Bella, you're going to make me cum."

I let him go and smiled, "That's kind of the point."

He growled and pulled me up to him as I whined. "But yummy."

He moved so I was on top of him, my entrance right over him.

"Later, I want you now." He pushed into me and we both moaned in unison before I felt him still. "Ride me gorgeous." He palmed my breasts and I started riding him.

I bounced up and down on him like I was riding a goddamn pony and it felt fucking amazing. I felt one of his hands tracing my stomach before it found purchase on my extremely sensitive clit. He winked up at me as he rubbed lazy circles on it. "I'm close, baby girl, but I need to feel you first."

I felt my orgasm stirring and I knew he'd get me off soon. "Faster Edward, I'm so close." His fingers sped up and my walls started crumbling until all I felt was pure bliss and my orgasm completely over took me.

"Yeah, baby, that's right, oh fuck take me with you." He slammed upward two more times before I felt him pulse inside of me. "Oh god, baby, yes!" I looked behind me to watch his toes as they curled in and his legs shook. A smug smile appeared on my face and he gave me a slow lazy one in return.

"Wow, what a wake up call." He pulled me against him and I felt him slip out. We lay there for a while until I looked up at him.

"So are you feeding me?"

He looked down at me and smiled, "Bella, you aren't my girlfriend, feed yourself."

I laughed and in that second I knew we'd be all right.

* * *

><p>"Bella." I looked up and saw Alice standing outside my bedroom in our apartment.<p>

"What's up, pixie stick?"

Alice walked in and sat at the end of my bed. "You're in a good mood."

I closed my Cosmo magazine and looked up at her. "I suppose."

Alice stared at me before jumping up with a smile on her face. "You got laid!"

I laughed and picked up the magazine once again diving into an article on Hayley Williams. "So did you, doll."

"Yes, but I'm with Jazz."

I smiled when she said this because I was actually really happy for her. "Alice, I was horny so I got laid, big deal."

She pushed my Cosmo down and stared at me. "You just went out and got laid after five weeks and two broken rabbits?"

I stared at her before opening my side table drawer. "I didn't break this one." I held up the dark blue vibrator and Alice giggled at me.

"Honey, you were screaming two nights ago that it wasn't working fast enough."

I crossed my arms over my chest after tossing the broken thing in my drawer. "I was so bad nothing worked."

She smiled before standing up. "Well I'm glad. I just hope it's a relationship that'll last."

I could only smile before she walked out, afraid to admit even to myself that I kind of did too.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

"Hey puss bag, you here?" I looked over the railing of my second floor loft and found Jasper and Emmett staring up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I walked down the stairs and was handed a beer by Em instantly.

"Guys night, we got to get to know new blood here." He pointed at Jasper, who hilariously had on cowboy boots.

"Nice boots, dude." I walked away from him and sat down on the couch beside Emmett. Jasper took the chair beside us, waiting for out interrogation to begin. He didn't have to wait long.

"So you and Allie?" Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan it. I really liked Bella, a lot. But the moment I saw Allie it was like, I don't know, my world aligned with hers and she was it for me."

I instantly knew what he meant because that's what all my ex's said when we'd meet up for that end of relationship conversation. "I get it man," I said and Jasper nodded.

"I hate that I hurt Bella. Alice wouldn't even talk to me until Bella talked to her."

Emmett put his beer down on the coffee table and looked at Jasper. "My sister is very tough. She's been through hell over the years and come out swinging. She is, personally, my hero, and I am sure she's already past it," He said looking at me for confirmation.

"Yeah she's good, man."

Jasper nodded and took a long pull from his beer.

"So you realize you've dated both our sister now right?" Jasper nodded then looked at me.

"I am in love with her, Edward. This is 100% it for me." I leaned forward and stared before a smile came across my features.

"Good because Allie doesn't fall for just anyone."

Jasper released the breath he was holding and Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"What the hell, man, you get laid or some shit?"

I could feel my face redden and I took a long drag from my beer.

"Oh hell, man, who is she?"

"No one special, just a girl."

"Wait, do you have a girlfriend?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, I don't do girlfriends right now, I've had a history a bit like Bella's, so I decided to take a break."

Jasper stared at me fore a while before Emmett drew his attention away. "Enough girl talk let's watch the game." He turned on my television, effectively ending all conversation, which I was more than happy about. I looked over after about twenty minutes of watch the game and noticed Jasper playing with his phone. I smiled as I thought about how happy my sister most likely was.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"Isabella, a word please?" Tyler, my wonderful boss, said as I tried to sneak past his office. I sighed and walked into the large room. "Please close the door and have a seat."

I closed the door and sat in the brown leather chair facing his large mahogany desk. He didn't look up at me so I looked at his face, trying to get an idea of how he was feeling.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked without looking up at me.

"No sir, I don't."

Tyler gave me a small smile before he finally looked up at me completely. "Bree showed me the final draft of Freaks."

I sighed while vowing to murder my assistant when I got back to my office. "Why did she do that?"

He leaned back and a curious expression came across his face. "Did you not want me to see it?"

I contemplated how to answer him before settling on honesty. "Eventually, after proof took a final stab at it."

He reached behind him before putting a stack of paper on the desk. "Proof is done and this is the final draft."

I reached out and pulled the stack of bound paper towards me. "She's…done?"

"Print is ready when you are, and for the record, I knew about this before Bree gave it to me. Everything that is given to proof has to go through me."

I stared down at my simple title page, tears coming to my eyes.

"Isabella?" I looked up and shook my head.

"Mr. Crowley, this is, I mean, I don't have."

He stood from his chair and walked over to me. I watched as his six foot two frame kneeled down in front of me. "Bella, you are an amazingly talented writer. I've watched you grow over the last three years as an intern and then in this last year as a staff writer. I've seen so much potential from you that I knew someday you'd bring me something amazing and you have."

I felt tears fall as I gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

He took my hands into his much larger ones, "We're publishing this. It's too good not to."

I took a deep breath and looked down at my lap. "Can I have a night?"

Tyler pulled his hands away, his all business look returning. "Of course, we'll meet here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I stood up on shaky legs as I clutched my story to my chest.

"Bella, go home," I turned around and he smiled, "talk this over with your loved ones. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as he picked up the phone, effectively ending the conversation. The walk to my office was longer than I remembered, but when I got there, Bree threw her arms around me.

"What'd he say? Are they publishing it?"

I pulled away from her enough so I could grab her arm and drag her to my office.

"Sit," I ordered before closing the door on us.

"Bella -"

"Bree, why did you go behind my back and give Mr. Crowley my novel?"

"Because I knew you never would." She stared at me with a smug look on her face.

"You don't know that." I said before walking over to my desk and gathering my things.

"Bella, I'm sorry I just…you had me read it and it was so good. I knew how nervous you were about having him read it, so I just thought I'd help you out."

I sighed and turned to her. "You're forgiven, but damn woman, fucking tell me before you do it next time. Damn near had a heart attack when he called me into his office."

Bree gave me a soft smile, "Sorry, I'll try to tell you next time."

"Thanks, and I have the rest of the day off so hold my calls."

"Sure, but Bella is he publishing it?"

I had a huge decision to make, one that, well one that would either make or break me. I knew I had to tell someone, so I went to the one person I knew I could count on to give me their honest opinion.

* * *

><p>"Cullen," I called as I opened his apartment door, remembering that Edward basically had an open door policy when it came to his friends. The lights were off on the lower level and I noticed that his curtains were drawn on the upper level that housed his beautiful bed. Knowing that I'd most likely find him sleeping, I took off my well-worn midnight blue chucks and set my military shoulder bag on the counter. I walked up the stairs and heard his soft snores coming from behind the curtain. I smiled and quietly opened the cream curtain to reveal my best friend.<p>

He was sleeping on his stomach with a puddle of drool under his face. A giggle erupted from me and he moved slightly in his sleep. I lay down beside him and memories immediately assaulted me. Wetness began to pool between my legs and I was once again horny. My mind moved to the gutter and I knew that a serious conversation would not be taking place.

With my mind made up, I decided it was time to awaken the beast. I rolled over onto my back and unbuttoned my jeans before shimmying out of them. I pulled my well-worn led zeppelin statue shirt over my head, leaving me in a simple black bra and midnight blue boy shorts. It wasn't the sexiest ensemble, but it was fucking comfortable as hell. I looked over to make sure he was still asleep before I removed my bra, freeing my B cups, which were already begging for attention. I moved my hands up to them and tugged on my nipples as my eyes closed and images of someone else doing it sprang to my mind.

"Oh fuck," I moaned as my nipples grew even harder and my thighs rubbed together, seeking friction. In my head the hands suddenly became Edwards and, as my right hand ventured down, it was his words that came over me.

_'You want me to finger you, don't you baby.'_

I moaned out loud and begged before my fingers found my clit. "Oh fuck," I moaned as my imaginary Edward watched in fascination.

_'You like this, don't you? Always wondered how good my fingers would feel on you. How good my cock would feel inside you.'_

His imaginary fingers moved faster against my clit as he rammed two into my pussy. "Oh fuck, yes I always imagined," I said out loud as my orgasm approached.

_'You like how I make you feel, the things I do to you. You're such a dirty girl.'_

"Yes baby, so dirty,"

_'Then cum dirty girl, cum like the little slut I know you can be.'_

With those words, even in my head, I was gone. I convulsed around my own fingers as waves of pleasure coursed through me. As I started to come back I noticed that my panties were being removed rather quickly. I opened my eyes and was met by Edward's dark green ones. He didn't say a word as my panties were thrown to the side and my body was moved until I was on my knees with my ass in the air. He gripped my hips lightly before slamming into me until his balls were against my clit.

"Oh shit," he moaned and I squeezed him. "You are so naughty, Bella. Getting yourself off while I was sleeping beside you."

He slapped my ass before pulling out and slamming back into me. I moaned before answering him. "I couldn't wait."

He gave me another hard slap and I squeezed him again.

"Naughty girls get fucked, Bella."

I squeezed him again and turned my head slightly to look at him. "Then fuck me, Edward."

He growled and suddenly it was like he was a new man. He slammed into me with such force I was convinced that I wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the week. Every time he slammed into me his balls would graze my clit and jolts of pleasure would fly through me.

"Bella, I'm close, cum with me. I need you to cum." His hand moved to my clit and suddenly I was teetering on the edge of oblivion. He slowed his pace and I felt his breath on my ear, "Cum you dirty girl."

My orgasm washed over me and it was twice as hard as the first one. I jerked and convulsed as Edward jerked into me. We rode our orgasms out until I collapsed, freeing him from my messy confines. He moaned from the sudden loss before removing the condom I didn't realize he'd put on and collapsed onto his back beside me. We lay there for a while, just staring at each other before my eyes fluttered shut and I was done.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I watched as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed until she was finally asleep. I rolled over and pulled myself into a sitting position with my legs over the side of the bed. I looked over at the clock and was amazed to find that it was only eleven. I looked over at Bella as my mind wondered what she was doing here and why she wasn't at work before I pulled my clothes on and quietly slipped out.

As I walked downstairs I went over Bella's schedule in my head trying to figure out how she was here. It was a Monday and that usually meant she was at the magazine, but maybe Doctor Caius had called her in. I shook my head as images of the creepy man entered my mind and I once again wished that Bella would quit, but I knew, because of her commitment to others, that she wouldn't.

After the Mike thing happened Bella took on a second major to drown her sorrows so, when she finally graduated, she had a degree in English and one in medical billing and coding. She'd gotten her certification during her internship at the magazine and landed a part time gig at Dr. Caius's office for extra money, working two times a week in his billing office. I knew she hated the job, but loved the coding aspect of it, which confused the hell out of me.

I shook my head again and saw her worn out messenger bag on the counter. I resisted the urge to go through it and, instead, made myself a quick sandwich before going into the living room to watch some cartoon network. A full hour passed before I heard anything upstairs and before I knew it, she was next to me in one of her old zeppelin tees.

"Where are your pants?"

She shrugged before reaching inside her messenger bag and throwing what looked like a book at me. "What's this?"

I flipped the thing over and saw freaks typed in Arial black font on the front. My eyes instantly found hers and she smiled.

"You gave it to Crowley?"

"No, my fucking stick of an assistant did behind my back," she sneered as I smiled.

"I'm glad she did. You wouldn't have done it yourself."

"Whatever, you know I would have eventually."

"No, Bella," I said, seriousness in my voice, "I know you and all you would have done is make excuse after excuse until I finally would have dragged you to Crowley myself. So yeah, I'm glad she did!"

She rolled her eyes then looked at the ground. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she curled into me. "What's wrong?"

"He wants to publish it."

I pulled her up and looked into her eyes. "That's amazing!"

"Should I do it?" she whispered. This was a side of my best friend that even I rarely saw. It was a side she tried so hard not to show, but there were times when it slipped out. I pulled her into my arms and held her as I spoke to her.

"Bella, you are so talented that it's a crime to hide it behind mediocre stories you write for that terrible magazine. This is great, Bella, and no one deserved it more than you do."

She didn't speak for a while, but when she did, I could see the hope in her eyes.

"They'll probably send me on a book tour."

"All those bookstores, you'll be in heaven."

"I'll have to quit at Dr. Caius's office."

"Good." My disgust present in my voice.

"You still don't like him, do you?"

"Dad said he's a real sleazy guy, Bella."

"He's your dad's friend," she said as she stood up.

"Bella." She held up her hand and started pacing.

"What if I can't write a good follow up?"

"What if you can?" She glared at me so I took that moment to grab her. "Bella, you're going to be fine. Tell me what's really bugging you."

She looked down and took a deep breath. "What if everyone hates it?"

I placed my index finger under her chin and lifted her face up so I could look in her eyes as I spoke to her. "Your story is amazing, Bella. You know how picky I am and I fucking love it."

"You love it because you love me."

"While I am quite found of you, that has nothing to do with how I feel about the book. I love your story and your characters more than anything."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Bella, did you forget I was your first editor?"

She laughed and I knew in that second that she would do it. "Edward." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you still fuck a published author?"

And like that the switch between friends and fuck buddies was flipped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm working on chpt 5 right now but if you have any suggestions or anything feel free to let me know. Fave part? Mine was the whole getting off to his imaginary voice thing. Reviews get teased! **


	4. Grass stained knees

Authors Note: Hey guys. Thanks so much once again for the reviews. I'm not going to bore ya cuz this is an important chapter. So check out my authors note at the end. Thanks once again to my amazing beta, Mizzdee! You're amazing girlie thanks so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Grass stained knees<strong>

**BPOV:**

It'd been four weeks since Edward and I began our little benefits thing and we'd done a pretty good job of hiding it from the group. Whenever we went out with them we still flirted with everyone and occasionally picked up a number or two, but afterwards I'd go to his place and we'd have our own fun. However, things were about to change for me. I was leaving in about ten weeks to go on my first book tour. Even though my book wasn't out yet a lot of bookstores already loved it so it'd been planned that I would be doing signings the week after its release to build up hype for it. Edward was excited along with Alice and my new buddy, Jasper. The only one who was pissed was my brother and he told me that daily.

"Bells, you can't just tour the states." I rolled my eyes and continued to get out the ingredients I needed to make dinner.

"Emmett, I'm going to seven states with an entire posse to keep me safe."

He walked over to me and twirled me around to face him. "Bella, you can't go."

My vision turned red and I pushed my brother away from me. "Why the fuck not, Emmett Charles Swan!"

"Because I said so!" he screamed as the door to my apartment opened and Edward was instantly between us.

"Guys calm down."

We glared at him to shut up before turning back to each other.

"You're not my father, Emmett."

"If he was here, he'd tell you the same damn thing."

"Well he isn't so shut the fuck up because I'm going."

My door opened once more as I looked up at Emmett. "Why the fuck do people keep walking into my fucking house without knocking!"

Rosalie was suddenly beside Emmett as he looked down at me.

"Please Bells, don't go." I looked over at Rose who, regardless of how much she loved me, was glaring and getting ready to protect her husband. In that instant, I didn't care what she thought or what she wanted to do to me. All I wanted to know was why my brother didn't want me to leave. I walked up to him and he stared down at me.

"Just tell me why, Emmett."

Tears came to his eyes and he took my hands into his. "Because I won't be there to protect you, Sis."

"Oh Emmy," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him. Needless to say after that, I made sure he was able to travel with me. I actually loved the fact that he was going with me; even Rose was excited about having the house to herself for five weeks.

After my confrontation with Emmett, I felt like my time was suddenly only spent at Crowley Publishing. I spent so much time there, approving things for Freaks and working on my dedication. I finally settled on simply thanking my family and called it quits for the week.

"Good night, Bella," Bree called as I closed my door.

"Night nosey." I called, a smile playing across her features. We'd gotten past the whole her going behind my back thing, but I loved to mess with her. I got off the elevator and was surprised by what or rather who awaited me.

"Hey B," Edward said as he walked towards me.

"Hey doof, what are you doing here?"

He put his arm around me as we walked out to the parking garage.

"Well I kind of need a favor."

We stopped at my car and I quietly threw my things inside before turning to him.

"What favor?"

"Go home with me this weekend."

The minute the word home was used I was hit with images of my father and the accident that took him away from me. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Edward pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

I shook my head. "No it's okay. I'm fine, Edward. Why do you have to go home?"

He studied my face for a while before he replied. "It's our family reunion weekend and my mother really misses you. She demanded that Alice and I were to drag you, Emmett, and Rose along with us."

I smiled when Edward mentioned his mother, whom I loved more than my own worthless excuse for a mother.

"Alright I'll come."

He smiled and guided me to my driver side. "Good, because they're meeting Jasper."

I clapped and jumped up and down in glee. "Yeah fresh meat!"

* * *

><p>Two days later I found myself heading into Forks with my pixie best friend in the passenger seat and her boyfriend in the back.<p>

"What kind of car is this?" Jasper asked.

"It's a 2011 Edge," I said as we passed the welcome to Forks sign.

"It's her baby," Alice chimed in.

"What? When the Chevy finally kicked the bucket I wanted something big enough for me, and I found this baby."

"It's a very comfortable ride."

I smiled at Alice knowingly, before looking at Jasper in the rearview mirror.

"Nervous?"

He sighed and Alice's hand found his. "I'm meeting the parents of the woman I plan on marrying someday so of course I'm nervous."

"Should have fallen for me, you wouldn't have to worry about folks to impress." I smiled and Alice laughed.

"Bella, you're family to my parents so he would have had to pass inspection."

"So he's screwed all around?"

"Pretty much."

Jasper groaned so I took pity on him. "Relax, Papa C and Mama Bear are wonderful. They're going to love you, Jazz."

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks, Bella."

"BELLA!" Esme cried as she walked out to greet us.

"Mama Bear!" I wrapped my arms around her before she pulled back to inspect me.

"You're too thin."

"I eat!" I held up my hands in defense.

"Not enough," she said and Alice jumped behind us, causing Esme to turn to her.

"Hello to you too, Mother."

Esme pulled Alice into her arms and kissed her cheeks. "I was getting to you, my little diva."

They pulled apart and Jasper stepped up. "Good afternoon ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

Esme looked down at Alice then over to the hand Jasper had extended. She held out her hand, which Jasper took and kissed lightly. A smile lit up Esme's face and she turned to Alice. "My daughter found herself a true southern gentleman! Carlisle get your ass out here!"

I watched as introductions were exchanged with Carlisle until I felt an arm around my shoulder. Without even looking I knew who it was.

"Did you have a nice drive, Edward?"

"No, fucking Rose wouldn't leave my damn stereo alone."

"I can't help that you have shitty taste in music," Rose said before she made her way over to the group.

"Bells, can we talk real quick?"Emmett asked. I nodded and Edward let go of me to go greet his folks.

"What's up?"

"I think that while we're here we should go see dad and maybe check up on the house."

A feeling of utter sadness and depression crept up as I shook my head, "Yeah, there's probably a few weeds we need to pull up there since the last time."

Emmett smiled as Esme called us inside.

* * *

><p>A reunion for the Cullen family was basically a get together with all the kids and Edward's Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar from Alaska. It consisted of food, games and tons of drinking. Since we'd opted to come Thursday instead of Friday, we were the first ones there. So by the time the Aunt and Uncle arrived on Friday, we were already having a pretty good time. Emmett and I decided to take Saturday afternoon to go check on dad and the house so we could have the evening to hang out with the gang. However, Friday night Esme insisted that we all drive up to Port Angeles and go check out the new bar that had opened up. So we piled into my car and Edward's before heading up to the Port.<p>

"This place looks - " Edward started.

"Like a fucking pit!" I said as everyone started laughing.

We walked in and I volunteered to get the first round for everyone as they sat down. I walked up to the bar and waited until the man turned to me.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I smiled when I realized who he was.

"Oh my god, Paul! How are you, dude?"

"I'm good, damn bitch look at you!"

Did I mention he's gay? "You too, look like all those work outs with Sam paid off."

"More than you know, baby doll."

"Oh really? Sam?"

"Honey, I'm more surprised than you."

"How'd it happen?"

"Well we were working out and Sam was spotting me so, of course, his business was like right there," he leaned forward so customers couldn't hear what he was going to say, "and I noticed a tenting down below so I finished my set and leaned over to change weights, next thing I know his dick is rubbing on my ass and he's begging me to quit teasing him."

We both started laughing hysterically as images of Sam begging Paul filled my head.

"How's it coming on the beers?" I turned around and found Edward, glaring daggers at Paul.

"Hey Edward, this is Paul, he's an old friend of mine."

Edward nodded to Paul, who couldn't stop checking him out.

"Damn Bells, where'd you hide this one?" He licked his lips and realization dawned on Edward's features.

"Paul, he's the pixie's older brother."

"Oh he probably knows my Sam."

Edward look at Paul. "Wait…Sam Uley?"

"The one and only."

Edward shook his head. "Well I never thought."

"He didn't til me," Paul boasted proudly.

"Wow, uh Bella only five beers, Rose says she's not feeling it."

I gave him a quick nod before he walked away.

"So what's up there?" Paul asked after I placed my order.

"He's my best friend."

"You sure?"

"Paul!"

"What I got a vibe."

"We're not…it's not like that."

"Whatever you say, baby doll."

I took the beers and made my way back over to the gang.

"Who was that?" Em asked.

"That, my dear brother, was Paul and guess what, he's gay."

"No shit."

"With Sam of all people," Edward chimed in.

"Wait seriously? Who would have thought that Dad's deputy would end up gay."

"Yeah," I whispered before I got up.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"I need a shot." He got up and together we walked to the bar.

"Need something Bells?" Paul asked.

"Shot of Jack." He poured my shot and turned to Edward.

"What about you, gorgeous?"

"Water please," Edward said as Paul winked at him.

I took my shot and quickly downed it as Paul handed Edward his water and myself another shot.

"Bad night Bells?" Paul asked.

"No just ready to let loose for a little while."

"Do your thing, honey."

I downed the shot and Edward stared at me.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just wound up."

He slid closer to me. "I know it's risky, but we could go take care of that."

I looked up at him; as his hand slid around my back, then back at the table before shaking my head. "No it's too risky. Maybe I'll find someone to help me out."

I look up at Edward, whose eyes had turned dark and smiled.

"Really?" he said through his teeth, as he pulled his arm away from me.

"What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and let go of the death grip he had on his water. "I don't know. I'm going back, have fun."

He walked away leaving me completely confused.

"He alright?" Paul asked as he set two more shots down in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Nope, but I suspect he is." Paul pointed to the dark haired man across the bar, who smiled when our eyes met. He held up his beer and I lifted on of the glasses up.

"He's been looking all night and based on what you said to Mr. Hot Pants back there, you could use it."

I laughed and realized that mystery guy was walking over to me.

"Hi there." He smiled and I felt myself getting slightly wet at the sight of his chiseled jaw, broad cheek bones and blue eyes. "I'm Felix."

His eyes took in my body and I felt myself flush at his scrutiny. "I'm Bella."

"That's fitting, beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

I laughed. "That was cheesy."

We talked for a while and I found myself liking Felix's company more and more. We didn't have much in common, but at this point I didn't care. I was horny and I couldn't get my release the normal way I did, so I was going to settle for him instead. I downed my last shot and put my hand on his thigh.

"Want to get out of here?" I slid my hand up his thigh before he grabbed it and pulled me up.

"Let's go." I looked back at the group and found Edward glaring at me.

"I'll be right back." I walked towards the table as Alice quickly ran to me. "Alice, I'm going to –"

"Bella, don't go."

"Allie, don't cock block me. I need this."

"Bella, you'll mess it all up."

I handed her my car keys and sighed. "Bella, you're making a mistake."

"Probably, but it's my mistake to make Allie."

She walked away and I went back to Felix, who pulled me out the door and away from my friends.

* * *

><p>I leaned over and kissed Felix before closing the door behind me. I looked up at the cemetery gate and felt tears come to my eyes. After everything that had happened last night and having to ask Felix for a ride this morning, my emotions were a little off the charts.<p>

"Need a lift?" I turned around and smiled at my brother, who was driving my car. I got in and we drove into the cemetery.

"You have a good night?" Em asked.

"No, not really. I'm sorry I left."

He nodded at me and turned back. "Allie and Ed were pretty upset."

I sighed. "I know, but like I told Allie, it was my mistake to make."

"I knew that, that's why I let you go. Did you use protection?"

I laughed. "I always do! So where's Rose?"

"She figured we needed to do this alone."

We stopped and I realized we were there. We got out and made our way towards the final resting place of our father. I kneeled down and ran my fingers over the words as my heart constricted in pain.

"Hey Daddy," I whispered.

"Hey pops," Emmett said as he knelt down beside me.

"I'm publishing my first book, Dad, and they're sending me on a book tour."

Emmett patted my shoulder. "I'm even going with her, Pops. Couldn't let our spitfire go alone."

I laughed and we sat in silence, until my pain broke through. "I miss you Daddy."

Emmett wrapped his arm around me and I cried into my hands. I cried for a while until it finally stopped and Emmett pulled away.

"We're good here, Sis, let's head to the house.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the Cullen's driveway at a quarter to six and I refused to move.<p>

"Bella come on, they'll be fine."

I shook my head. "Look, just let me go drive around for a while. I don't want to deal with this right now."

He sighed loudly before looking at me. "Fine, but if you aren't back in two hours, I'm coming for you."

"Sure, Emmett."

He got out and went inside, leaving me alone for the first time all day. I drove around for a while until I found myself in my old neighborhood. I parked in my old driveway and began my journey to my meadow.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

Anger, that's all I felt the moment Emmett walked inside alone. I couldn't tell you what exactly had pissed me off, but I'd been that way since we'd gone to that fucking bar. A low growl came from me and Alice gave me a look. She'd been looking at me like that since last night and if I didn't know any better I'd swear she knew about my arrangement with Bella. I looked at Emmett, who'd finally sat down next Rose, and noticed that his fists were clenched tightly.

"Where is she?" I asked, not bothering to hide my anger.

"She had a rough afternoon and wanted to clear her head. I gave her two hours."

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Edward," Alice called and I turned to look at her, "after the Mike thing we found her, remember?"

I nodded before running to my car and taking off.

I pulled up behind her and cut the engine before getting out. I walked over and put my hand on the hood to see if it was cold, only to find it still warm. I walked the fifteen minutes to the clearing behind her house and found her where I knew I would. She was standing across from me, with her back facing me. I could tell she was only there in body so sneaking up on her wouldn't be a problem, but I wanted her to know I was there. I stalked over to her and pulled her by her hips against me.

"Bella," I heard her gasp as I pulled her tighter against me.

"Edward." I spun her around and she looked up at me with wild eyes. She stared up at me and I felt my anger rising.

"Why Bella?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave with him?"

She looked down. "I don't know."

I yanked her chin up, making her look at me. "Did you fuck him?"

She closed her eyes and my anger grew. "Open your eyes and fucking answer me."

She glared at me. "Yes!"

"Was it good?" I pulled her closer to me and asked her again. "Was he better than me? Answer me!"

"No! He was nowhere near as good as you. You're the best I've ever fucking had!"

I crushed my mouth against hers, my tongue invading her mouth. Her hands went into my hair and she tugged it roughly. I pulled back and yanked her shirt over her head then ripped off her bra. She ripped my shirt over my head and my mouth claimed her breasts.

"Oh fuck, Edward, so good."

I let go of her nipple and looked into her eyes. "He couldn't make you cum, could he?"

I unbuttoned her pants as I talked to her. Her pants were quickly pulled down and my hand found its way into her panties before she even answered me. "Did he?"

"No, oh fuck no." She moaned as I flicked her clit violently. I let her go and made quick work of my own jeans and boxers until I was standing completely naked before her. I pulled her panties off her body and pulled her back against me.

"I'm going to fuck you, Bella," I said as she nodded. "And you're going to cum."

I looked at her, wild eyed and panting as I gripped my cock, rubbing my hand up and down. She watched me, completely mesmerized by my actions.

"Get on your knees."

She got down and I walked behind her, pushing her down until she was on both her hands and knees. I kneeled down behind her and ran my hand against her pussy.

"You're so wet, do you want this, Bella?"

"Fuck me, Edward, I need you."

I lined myself up and slammed into her.

"Oh fuck yes, so tight," I moaned, "he didn't fuck you this good did he?"

She arched her back and my hand found her clit, rubbing it hard.

"No he didn't. He couldn't fuck me like you do."

I leaned over her and removed my hand from her pussy. "He'll never fuck you this good, dirty girl, only my cock will make you cum."

At my words, she exploded around me, convulsing and almost pushing me out. I slowed to keep from going off myself and waited as she rode it out. When her breathing slowed I pulled out and rolled her so she was on her back looking up at me. One look in her eyes and all my anger melted away. She looked up at me, her eyes full of lust and something else that I couldn't quite place. I captured her lips in a sweet kiss as I gently pushed inside her. Bella's legs wrapped around me and I moved in and out slowly, my orgasm building. We kissed until she pulled back and moaned loudly, her walls squeezing me. Our eyes met as I came closer to orgasm and I felt her getting closer.

"Edward," she whispered and that was it. We came together, our bodies convulsing and falling apart in way that was so different than it'd been before. Neither of us moved once we calmed down. I didn't pull out and she didn't push me away, in fact, we just stared at each other until she leaned up and kissed me. I pulled back, allowing myself to fall out as I realized what we were doing and, in that instant, she realized it too.

* * *

><p>My sister was waiting for me on the porch when I got back, anger clear on her features.<p>

"Bella left, she took Em and Rose with her," she said as I walked past her. "Do you care?"

I ignored her and walked upstairs, of course, the evil pixie followed and I let her. Once I was in my room she rounded on me, grabbing my arm and glaring at me.

"Did you break up with her?"

I stared at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"How did you?"

"I'm not stupid, brother. I had an idea that you two were fucking, but I wasn't sure until last night when you turned into an asshole after I sent Felix her way."

My blood boiled as my fist clenched and my vision went hazy. "You sent him?"

"Yeah for you, I wanted you to realize what I saw."

"Get out," I snarled.

"Edward - "

"GET OUT!" I yelled as she backed up.

"I'll go, but just know that I did it for you. I just never thought she'd go through with it."

"Fuck you," I whispered as the door closed. I threw myself down on my bed and buried my face in the pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have to say this first I finally saw friends with benefits and the ending of it is almost exactly how i planned to end this. It's hilarious. Any way so I'm going to say this because I've already told my beta and one other person but there are like maybe one or two more chapters after this. I never meant for this to be a long story, just something to get me back into the groove of it. So I apologize in adavnce if you thought this was going to be very long. Any way what'd you think? I loved the screwing in the field personally. Oh and to rides the beast, that was a little publicish sex for ya lol. I do have a banner for this story.**

** Soapymayhem made it for me so check it out on my profile page and check out her story, A taste of honey, it's freaking epic! **

**http : / www . /s/7271653/1/A_Taste_of_Honey (just remove the spaces!)**

**Reviewers get teased as usual, and sorry it was so late last time had a rough week! Should have them to ya tomorrow!  
><strong>


	5. If you Seek Amy

**Authors Note: Okay first of all let's talk about the title of this chapter. It has more than one meaning and if you can guess it I'll give you a special teaser to the final chapter on Wed. How's that sound? Secondly thanks so much for your reviews once again. I really appreciate all of the support that has been coming since i started this little fic. It makes me want to continue and start writing again once this is done. Speaking of which I have a little teaser about the next story that I'm working on at the bottom so check it out. A big thanks to my beta MizzDee! You doll are amazing and I'm so grateful to you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: If you Seek Amy<strong>

**BPOV:**

Two weeks, that's how long it had been since I'd gotten back from my book tour. My five-week book tour had been an amazing success. The book had become an almost instant overnight success that Tyler chalked up to the fact that I'd been in all the big cities doing book signings. I agreed with him simply because I'd seen it, hell by the time I got to New York there were already people who were comparing it to their own lives.

However my book tour also brought me more than success. It also brought me Alec. Alec was the personal bodyguard that had been assigned to me after Emmett had to head home unexpectedly two weeks into the tour. We didn't get along at first, but after a few late nights on the road I'd warmed up to him and we developed a relationship. However it wasn't a romantic one until the last night when he kissed me.

At first I didn't want to be with him, but when he showed up at my apartment I knew I had to give him a chance. So for the first time in six years I found myself in a genuine relationship. Alec was amazing, which was kind of a shock for me considering all the slime balls I'd dated in the past. He treated me better than anyone had before and I found myself genuinely happy. I even found myself missing him when he wasn't around.

Things were in a good place, well most things. My friendships were different now. Alice barely spoke to me when she was home which was practically never, and I knew it had something to do with her brother. Then there was Edward. I missed him so much, but after that day in the meadow things had changed.

_Sixteen weeks ago:_

_I stared at him as he quickly pulled away from me, shock and fear on his face. I watched as he pulled his clothes back on and I slowly gathered my own up. He started walking away and I quickly shot to my feet. _

"_Edward –"_

_He held up his hand, his back still facing me. _

"_Don't, just don't Bella."_

_I watched in silence as he walked away, leaving me cold, alone and confused. _

I hadn't talked to nor seen him in a little over sixteen weeks and it hurt. However, I wasn't stupid. I knew what happened that day and I knew how badly it changed things. We didn't fuck that day in the meadow. We made love out there and in doing so, we broke every rule and the sad part was, I didn't care. I shook my thoughts from my head when I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open," I called; half hoping it would be Edward who walked through the door.

"Hey Belly Bean." Emmett said as he walked in, Rose following behind him.

"Hey big brother," I walked over and hugged him before turning to Rose. "Hey Rose, are you feeling any better?"

Rose had been sick off and on for five weeks, causing Emmett to do nothing but worry.

"Hey Bella, uh actually we need to talk to you." She shared a look with Em and I was instantly worried.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Emmett took my hand and together they led me to the couch, forcing me to sit with them on each side of me.

"Bells, you know how Rosie hasn't been feeling well lately?"

I gave him a nod and Rose took my hand into hers.

"Bella, I'm having a baby."

I looked at Rose, then Emmett, before a smile came to my face and a tear to my eye.

"Emmy, you're going to be a dad?"

He nodded and took my other hand. "Yep, that's right, Auntie Bella."

I looked back at Rose, who had tears in her own eyes.

"Oh God Rose, but I thought…?"

"I did too, Bella, but they always said it could happen, it was just that the percentage was so low that we just believed it wouldn't."

I pulled her into a hug as she cried on my shoulder. We pulled apart and I leaned towards her stomach.

"Hi little bunny, I'm your Auntie Bella. I'm so excited right now and I can't wait until you're all done cooking so I can hold you in my arms and spoil the crap out of you."

Rose and Emmett laughed as I sat back up.

"So how far along are you?"

Rose laughed again. "Well actually about sixteen weeks."

I stared at her before Emmett chimed in.

"We never thought to check when she got sick so it didn't occur to us until Rose noticed a weight gain a few days ago."

"So you're in the second trimester?" She gave me a nod and I smiled at the two of them. "I'm so fucking happy for you two!"

"Bella language!" They both yelled before we all started laughing again.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to be an aunt?" Alec asked as we pulled up to club Twilight the following evening.<p>

"Yep, she's like sixteen weeks along right now," I said as we got out of the car and walked up to get in line. We talked about Rose and Emmett until the bouncer got to us and we flashed him our ID's before walking inside.

"Table or bar, baby?" Alec asked, leaning down to whisper in my ear. A shiver ran through me and I felt myself getting slightly damp.

"Uh, table please."

He took my hand and guided us through the crowd to a table near the bar that a group had just vacated. As we were going to sit down another couple were trying to as well. I looked up and was surprised to find Alice and Jasper staring back at me. Jasper gave me a small smile and Alice just looked at Alec before looking at me.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said and I quickly decided to make the introductions.

"Alice, Jasper, this is my boyfriend, Alec."

Jasper and Alec shook hands and Alice gave him a small smile.

"Well looks like we want the same table. Since we all know each other why don't we just sit together," Alec suggested and we all agreed. I sat next to Alec and across form Alice, who kept staring at me. The boys talked for a while over a mutual love of history before Alice interrupted them.

"Jazz, will you get me a drink please?"

He nodded and Alec turned to me.

"You want a beer, baby?" I nodded and they walked away. I turned to Alice as soon as they were out of earshot and decided it was time to get this over with.

"Okay Allie, let me have it."

She sighed then looked up at me. "I'm sorry I haven't been around the apartment much since you came back."

"Did you move out?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I just, I couldn't deal."

I sighed. "So he told you?"

"I knew after you left my folks house that weekend. I saw how he was after you left with Felix."

"I know you told Felix to find me."

"I wish I hadn't. It ruined everything and now…I'm sorry Bella."

Alice whispered as the guys came back with drinks in hand. I watched as she gave Jasper a huge smile and I knew that eventually she'd talk to me about the other things that were on her mind.

* * *

><p>"No he didn't." I laughed as Alec told me a story about his brother, Marcus.<p>

"I'm serious, Bella, he walked right up to her and said I'm the man so deal with it."

I started laughing as we opened the door and walked inside together. He pulled me against him as the door closed and I leaned up to kiss him lightly. I started to pull away when he tightened his grip and the mood of the kiss changed. His tongue touched my lips before slipping inside to dual with my own, and his right hand cupped my face while the other moved to my hip. We broke apart and his lips moved to my neck.

"Bella," he whispered in between kiss, "baby, you're amazing. I've never been this attracted to anyone before."

My body hummed as he kissed along my collarbone to the other side of my neck, his hands moving to grip both of my hips. I wanted to reply but I didn't know what to say at all. Instead I pulled his mouth up and gave him a kiss before taking his hand and pulling him into my room. He closed the door as I walked over to the bed and lay down on my midnight blue duvet cover.

"I want you," I whispered as he stalked towards me, pulling his shirt over his head in the process. He took my hands and gently pulled me up into a sitting position.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and he pulled my shirt over my head. I pulled him down on top of me, as he stared back down at me. His lips were about to meet mine when we both heard it.

"Bella, are you home?"

Alec looked at the door before rolling off of me.

"Go," he whispered and I quickly grabbed a hoodie of the floor, throwing it on before stepping out.

"Alice, what's up?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded and we walked towards her room. She closed the door and we sat down on the floor in front of her bed like we always use to in high school. We sat in complete silence before she finally looked at me.

"He started dating Amy," she whispered and my heart constricted in pain, but I wasn't going to show her that.

"I'm with Alec now, Alice. Edward is free to date whomever he wants."

Alice looked at me and I wasn't surprised to find anger in her eyes.

"You're both morons."

"Alice - "

"I have always thought that you two were perfect for each other. I was just waiting for you two to realize it for yourselves. But when you did…Bella he's in love with you."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Alice, what we were doing was scratching an itch until someone else came around. It wasn't anything serious."

"So for four weeks, you fucked my brother and never once wanted a little more?"

I stood up and glared down at her. "No, not once Alice. We had rules and when things got weird, we stopped. It wasn't some amazing and beautiful fairy tale romance. It was just screwing."

She stood up and threw her hands in the air. "Bella, I like Alec, but you're going to hurt him if you keep letting yourself believe that."

"Screw you, Alice," I whispered before I stormed out her door and back to my own room. I walked in and quickly threw off my hoodie before climbing back on Alec. As I was leaning forward to kiss him, Alec rolled us over so that I was lying on my back and he was above me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I want this, Alec. Can we just pretend that we weren't interrupted by her?"

He stared at me until he finally just gave in. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped inside while my hands flew up into his short blonde hair. His hands slipped down chest until he found my bra. He pulled back one of the cups and rolled my nipple with his finger. I moaned as my eyes closed and my head fell back. He leaned forward, kissing my neck and rolling my nipple over and over again. I found myself moaning and wiggling under him when suddenly everything changed around me. Suddenly it wasn't Alec's lips leaving wet kisses on my neck, nor was it his hands or his body that were on me. It was Edward and before I could stop it, his name slipped out from my lips.

Alec stopped kissing and pinching while I cringed. He climbed off of me but I remained perfectly still with my eyes still closed. I heard a rustling noise followed by the squeaking of my desk chair before he finally asked what I knew he would.

"Who's Edward?"

I opened my eyes and found Alec, completely dressed and sitting at my desk across from me. I sat up and he handed me my top, which I slipped on before pulling my legs up to my chest.

"He was my best friend," I said and I looked up at Alec before I said the rest, "and the last man I slept with."

He nodded and ran his hands through his short hair. "Do you love him?"

I looked up at the ceiling then back at him. "A week ago I would have said no, but now…I don't know."

He stood up and held his hand out to me before pulling me up so I was standing with him.

"Do you love him, Bella?" he whispered and a tear slipped from my eyes.

"I slept with another man while Edward and I were, well for lack of a better term, using each other and the whole time I couldn't stop thinking about him. I think at one point I even imagined it was him there with me instead of the other guy."

He laughed and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you. You always want what you cant have and in my case it wasn't you physically, but rather your heart. Bella, you love him and I think you realize that now."

I nodded and looked at the ground. "But he walked away from me."

He lifted my chin and smiled at me. "What's broken can always be fixed if someone is willing to repair it."

I smiled at him. "You're too good for me."

He laughed and wrapped me in his arms. "I adore you, Bella, and I'll miss you, but you need to be with person you love, baby. Just be with him." He kissed my forehead before walking out.

I slumped down to the ground and let my tears fall. I cried for what I'd lost with Alec and for what I'd thrown away with Edward. I looked up when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Alice?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "I love you, Bella, but you're incredibly dumb."

"I love him, Allie…I love that idiot brother of yours."

"I know you do."

"But he walked away."

She looked me square in the eyes and I saw the determination in them. "So you chase after him."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I slammed my apartment door and made my way up to my bedroom before collapsing on my bed. Instantly I regretted that action as the smell of Bella assaulted me. I stood up and looked down at my tan comforter with a scowl on my face. I'd washed it at least twenty times and it still reeked of her scent. I threw my arms up and stomped over to my desk as the front door opened. Emmett looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Sure go ahead walk right in," I snarled as he looked at me.

"What happened to your open door policy?"

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer before slamming it closed.

"Why are you here?"

"Bells made us leave so fast I never got to a chance to ask if you found her that night."

I chugged my beer then went from another one.

"Yeah I found her."

He waved his hand for me to continue but I ignored him.

"Come on man, I know you slept with her."

I ignored him again and walked away.

"Wait," I said turning back to him, "aren't you supposed to be on the road with her right now?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but I had a family thing come up."

"She's your family."

"So is Rose."

I walked away from him and collapsed on the couch while he took a seat in the armchair near me.

"So, want to tell me how long you've been sleeping with my sister?"

"Want to tell me how you know?"

We shared a look before the answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Alice," we both said at the same time.

"Edward, she comes home tomorrow."

"So."

"Dude, you've avoided all of us for weeks now. You should talk to her."

"There's nothing to say. Besides, I've moved on."

His eyebrows rose. "Really now?"

"Yeah, remember that girl that works at Alice's sex shop?"

"Yeah, the redhead?"

"I asked her out when I dropped Alice's stuff off today."

He looked down at his hands before looking up at me.

"She looked like shit after the bar guy dropped her off."

"And I care why?"

"Because you love her."

"No I fucked her, big difference."

I watched as Emmett's fists curled up before he finally got up and walked to the door.

"You may not care right now, but eventually you will and when that happens, she may not be there anymore."

He walked out and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, what'd you think?" Amy asked as we walked out of the theater a couple weeks later.<p>

"Ashton Kutcher wasn't half bad for once, but every time I see Natalie Portman all I see is her dressed as Padme."

Amy stopped walking and looked up at me. "As who?"

"Uh Padme…Queen Amidala from Star Wars episodes one through three."

"Oh, yeah never seen 'em"

My eyes bulged out of my head as she walked on.

"You've never seen Star Wars?"

"Nope, not even the old ones."

I grabbed her hand and she turned around. "Next movie night, we're watching them."

"Okay," she said before we walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I looked down over the loft and found Jasper standing in front of the door, "I hope it's okay. Allie gave me her key since you shut down the policy."<p>

I hit the button on my monitor before going down to meet him.

"No it's okay." I watched as he fiddled around nervously before finally looking at me.

"I want to marry your sister."

I laughed and took a seat on one of the stools near my bar counter. "Wow that's…wow."

"Yeah," he said as he sat down next to me, "I asked your dad when we were there, but I feel like I should ask you."

"Jasper, I appreciate that, but you don't have to ask me."

"You're her big brother and she loves you, so yeah I do."

"Well in that case, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." I smiled, thinking about how happy Alice was going to be when Jasper cleared his throat.

"Okay I have to ask, are you ever going to talk to Bella again?"

I rolled my eyes. "I never said I wasn't talking to her."

"Well she's been back a couple weeks now and you haven't come by once, so I figured you weren't speaking."

"I've been busy with work and Amy."

"Yeah I heard about Amy. I even got to meet Bella's version of 'Amy'."

"Her version?"

"She's been dating this guy named Alec. I guess he was her body guard on the book tour after Emmett left."

My heart constricted in pain at his words, but I ignored it. "Good for her."

I started walking away when he called my name. "Have you seen the book yet?"

I turned around as he held out a copy of Bella's book to me. "Not the published version but I've read it before."

He walked over and handed it to me. "You should read the dedication." He gave me one last nod before exiting my apartment.

I looked down at the book and slowly opened it to the front page. Her dedication was short, but what she'd written tore my heart in two.

_-To my very first editor, whom I owe everything to. -_

I slammed the book closed and took it up to my office where I kept all my novels before shoving it on the shelf, hoping the words would go with it.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so that little boy will eventually become Darth Vader?" Amy asked as I kissed up her neck.<p>

"Uh huh," I said as she grabbed my face and pulled it up.

"Eddie, you wanted me to watch this."

"I know, but seeing you watching my favorite series and understanding it…that's fucking hot."

She giggled before I captured her lips with mine. Her arms wrapped around me as I lowered us down on the couch. We broke apart and I moved my kisses to her neck and my hands moved to the hem of her shirt.

"Take it off," she whispered and I quickly removed it from her body. I stared down at her and she smiled. "I want you, Edward."

"But we've only been dating three weeks, are you sure?"

She nodded, then just to prove how sure she was she undid her red bra, revealing herself to me. I groaned at the sight and she moved her breasts up towards me.

"Touch me, I need you to touch me."

I leaned down and captured her nipple in my mouth, sucking on it lightly as she moaned under me.

"Oh god Edward, yes."

My hand moved to her other nipple and pinched it lightly as she wrapped her legs around my hips. I bit down on her nipple and she practically screamed.

"Touch me, baby."

I laughed. "I am touching you."

She took my hand and moved it under her skirt to her lace-covered center.

"No touch my pussy."

I pulled the lace aside and ran my index finger up her slit.

"Oh fuck Bella, you're so wet for me."

She froze and I looked down trying to figure out why when she suddenly pushed me off of her.

"Who the fuck is Bella?" she screamed as the door to my apartment opened.

"Sorry the door was unlocked and I needed to…oh hey Amy." Alice said as she walked in.

Amy quickly pulled her clothes on and glared at me. "Don't call me again, asshole."

The door slammed and Alice gave me an apologetic smile.

"It wasn't you. I called her Bella."

Alice walked over and sat down on the side that Amy hadn't previously been on. "Talk to her."

"I have nothing to say."

"How about I love you or I miss you."

I looked at Alice and sighed. "I don't love her, Allie."

She rolled her eyes. "But you miss her?"

I nodded. "Of course I do. She's my best friend."

"Then talk to her because I know she misses you too."

I shook my head and looked at her. "So why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, look!" She thrust her left hand at me and I smiled.

"You're getting married?"

"Yes, can you believe it?"

"Congrats Allie, he's a good guy."

"Thanks, big brother." I pulled her into my arms and smiled.

* * *

><p>I only had to go into the office twice a month and unfortunately the next morning was one of those days. So after maybe two hours of sleep and seven hours of nonstop meetings I was more than ready for bed. However, when I walked into my apartment I knew there was no way in hell I was sleeping any time soon.<p>

"What are you doing here, Isabella?"

She turned around and glared at me.

"You only call me Isabella when you're mad and right now you don't have a right to be mad."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So mizzdee says i'm mean for ending it the way i did and honestly it had to end this way. It just had to and you'll see why next chapter. Favorite part? Mine has to be when she has her argument with Alice. I've been there with my friends one time or another and I felt like Bella each time. Reviews get teased. **

**My next project has no name yet, so if you can think of a good one let me know. Here's the teaser for it.**

**My name is Bella Swan, and my life is a complete disaster. When I was only three months old my parents decided that I was going to marry my dad's best friend's son, Jacob. Only one problem with that. Jacob is gay...I'm not talking just a little gay, I mean full fledged, out there and happy to be that way, gay. Only my parents and his are the only ones that don't see it. So basically I'm screwed.**

**(let me know what you think. It's actually a lot funnier than I'm making it sound but yet let me know whatcha think.)  
><strong>


	6. I only want to make you smile

**Authors Note: Well here we are. The last chapter. I won't drag on till later so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: I only wanna make you smile<strong>

**B: So here we are, at the end of our little tale. I want to start out by saying that what happened back then was bad. **

**E: No shit Sherlock, it was a big fucking mess.**

**B: Will you just let me finish the damn story?**

**E. You weren't finishing it; you were trying to make yourself sound better. **

**B: Oh like you didn't think to do that either.**

**E: Bella enough, lets just finish this so these nice people can go home.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I walked to his apartment one week after ending things with Alec, hell bent on getting some answers only to find the door locked. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

"Allie he's not here, and the door is locked."

"Oh crap he had to go into the office today. Did you try the spare key?"

"No I didn't, shit where is it?"

"Okay, do you see that plant two doors down?"

I looked and sure enough there was an ugly ass plant by Mrs. Crowe's door.

"Yeah I see it."

"He puts it there and old Crowe keeps an eye on it for him. So after you use it make sure you put it back or she'll have a fit."

I thanked her then hung up. After putting the key back I quickly walked inside and locked the door so no one else could get in, and then turned towards the apartment. It smelled exactly the same as it did the last day I was here and my heart hurt from it. I walked towards the living room and heard the sounds of a key in the lock. The door opened and I turned around to find Edward glaring at me. The door slammed behind him and he put his things down.

"What are you doing here, Isabella?"

I glared back at him, anger surging through me at the use of Isabella.

"You only call me Isabella when you're mad and right now you don't have a right to be mad."

His face grew angrier as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I have every fucking right to be pissed at you."

I walked up to him, "No you don't. We made rules and when I left with Felix I didn't break those rules."

"Yes you did."

"No, Edward, I didn't. You, however, broke the two biggest ones that we had."

He snarled down at me. "Which would those be?"

"No emotional commitment and that we'd remain friends no matter what."

He glared at me. "I've been here the whole fucking time, Bella."

"No, Edward, you walked away. You left me in that field after we," I paused, unsure of what to say, "awe fuck it, after we made love you left me!"

He walked past me and I grabbed his arm.

"Bella, don't touch me."

I let go of him and he walked towards the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Edward, after you walked away my heart hurt. You leaving me alone out there in that meadow after what we'd done broke my heart."

He turned around, his face red, "You leaving with Felix broke me."

I cringed away as he continued to stalk towards me. "The thought of you writhing and wiggling in passion under him infuriated me. I wanted to hunt you down and throw you over my shoulder like a fucking caveman!"

I watched as he threw his beer across the room with a thud before his hands were on my shoulders. "Why did you fucking leave with him?"

I shook my head and he got right in my face. "Why Bella, just fucking tell me why?"

"Because I couldn't have you. You were there, but I couldn't and it pissed me off. So I pissed you off and you walked away like it didn't matter."

He let go of me and walked away. "I wanted you, but we had to follow those god damn rules, so we couldn't."

I nodded and he grabbed a new beer.

"Look I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to – "

"I'm seeing someone now," he interrupted and I smiled.

"Of course you are. Well, I just wanted you to know that I miss my best friend."

His face softened slightly as he looked at me. "I miss you too."

We shared a look and I knew that I couldn't dump my feelings on him, not now anyway. I turned to walk out when he called my name. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Edward, I love you, my best friend, and I miss the hell out of you," I whispered and he put his beer down to pull me into his arms.

"Bella," I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"I'll go, just…don't be a stranger." I quickly opened the door and ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

They say that in life you don't get second chances with relationships often. Most of the time you've blown it to the point where they've given up or they just don't care anymore. With Bella, I pretty much figured it was a little bit of both. I knew I had feelings for her, that was a given, but it didn't hit me until she was gone just how deep those feelings were. I wasn't in love, but I felt something for her, something I couldn't explain. But I knew that in order to figure it out I'd have to talk to her. So two weeks after my confrontation with Bella, I finally made my way to my sister's apartment.

"Took you long enough, big brother," Alice said as I walked in.

"Is she here?" I asked, receiving a look in return from my sister.

"No she isn't."

I looked around the apartment and noticed that the living room looked completely different. Bella's lumpy, yet comfy blue sofa was missing, along with her 'I have to have it' 42 inch LED TV.

"Where's her stuff?"

Alice sat down on her new gray sofa and motioned for me to join her. "She moved out last week, Eddie."

"What? Where'd she go?"

"She and Jasper surprised me last week. Apparently they'd been working on moving him in for a couple weeks now. They had to wait until last week to do the big move because Bella didn't find a new place until then."

"So she moved out? Are you okay?"

"I hate that she left, but with Jasper working odd hours at 343 Industries it made sense for him to live here instead of with Rose, Em and the baby, when it gets here."

I nodded. "How's he liking 343?"

"The gaming designer in him is stressed out, but the gamer in him is totally in his element. He won't shut up about the new Halo game."

I laughed then looked down at the ground. "So where did she moved to?"

"She bought a nice house near Rose and Em. She wants to be around after the baby is born."

"Why didn't you tell me? Hell, why didn't she tell me?"

"You know why she didn't. Edward, you've been avoiding her for weeks."

"I was confused and plus she has that guy."

Alice laughed at me. "She doesn't have him anymore. They broke up a while ago, oh and speaking of. Amy? Why did you tell Bella that you're still with her?"

"I panicked. I thought she was with him and I didn't want her pity."

"Edward, she's your best friend. She wouldn't have shown you pity."

I sighed. "Is she? I mean I feel like she's just gone."

Alice took my hand into hers and wrapped her other arm around me. "Then talk to her. Tell her exactly what you're telling me."

I thought about how stupid we'd been and realized that Allie was right, I did need to talk to her.

"Do you have her address?" I asked, handing her my iPhone.

"She doesn't get back until Friday," she said, handing my phone back to me.

"What?"

"She's doing a couple spots on Ellen and Good Morning America to promote Freaks."

"Really, well I'll have to wait till Friday then I guess."

"She's on Ellen Thursday so maybe you should check it out. She'll probably love knowing you watched."

I kissed my sister on the cheek before leaving, hoping like hell I could fix all of this.

* * *

><p>Thursday came faster than I expected and before I knew it the familiar sounds of Bella's favorite talk show was filtering through my surround sound.<p>

'_**Thank you, my next guest is the writer of my newest obsession. Seriously I've read her book at least eight times. Everyone let's welcome Bella Swan!' **_

Ellen announced as my heart stopped. I watched my best friend walk across the stage with a smile on her face that I had never seen before. Her eyes were twinkling in sheer happiness and it made me happy simply because she was happy.

'_**Bella, thank you so much for joining us.'**_

'_**Thanks Ellen. I really love the show.'**_

'_**Thank you, so tell us a little about Freaks.'**_

'_**Well Freaks is about a group of friends who really just live out their lives in this group. But the group starts to change and the main character, Melinda can't handle it.'**_

'_**So basically the group, starts falling in love and moving on?'**_

'_**Something like that, they all really pair off and because Melinda has never had good luck in love, she sees them all as freaks and really starts to cling to her best friend, Dean.'**_

'_**I have to tell you, Bella, I am really loving this book.'**_

'_**Thank you.'**_

'_**I have to know thought, is any of this based on your real life?'**_

_**She laughed. 'Almost all of it actually.'**_

'_**Even the scene where Melinda is at home and frustrated from chapter six?'**_

'_**You know my book well.'**_

'_**I think that's my favorite part.'**_

'_**To answer your question, yes it is.'**_

The audience cheered as Ellen announced a quick break. My mind was flying as I tried to remember what part they were talking about. I'd read Freaks at least eighty times over the last two years and never once had there been a scene like that. I was so distracted I didn't realize the show as back on until I heard Bella speaking.

'_**My…uh… first editor doesn't even know about this scene so…uh… I'm really glad he's not watching right now.'**_

'_**Why's that?'**_

'_**Because it was about him.'**_

My eyes bugged out of my head before I ran upstairs and grabbed the book. I collapsed in my desk chair and quickly flipped to chapter six. I looked down at the words and sighed. I definitely hadn't read this before.

_-I sighed and threw my vibrator back down beside me. The damn thing wasn't doing what I wanted and I was seriously considering logging onto one of those free porn sites for some extra help. I looked over at the clock and realized that I had twenty minutes till Dean was going to show up. I grabbed the vibrator again and decided to try one more time. My hands slipped up to my nipple and pulled it roughly. My hands melted away and suddenly became a familiar looking set. The hand on my nipple rolled it while the other moved down to caress my hip. I moaned from the teasing as he blew lightly into my ear. "You want me to touch you?" A familiar voice whispered and my pussy throbbed from his words. _

"_Yes, oh please touch me."_

_His hand moved to my pussy and lightly touched my clit. _

"_Like this?"_

_I felt his cock rub up against my ass. _

"_You want my cock inside you?" he whispered as he moved so that he was in front of me. He dragged his cock up and down my slit as I moaned. _

"_Please, I need you so bad."_

"_Are you a greedy little cock slut?"_

"_Only for yours," I moaned back to him._

_He slammed into me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I knew I wouldn't last long and judging by his facial expressions he wouldn't either. _

"_I'm close, baby, cum on my cock." He rubbed my clit harshly as I teetered on the edge. _

"_Oh fuck, god I'm so close." _

"_Cum for me, Melinda. Cum on me like you've always fucking wanted to."_

_His words pushed me over and I felt myself fall apart. _

"_Oh fuck yes, Dean, oh god!"_

_My eyes snapped open and my vibrator fell onto the bed between my legs. My heart was racing and it wasn't because of the orgasm I'd just had. No it was because of who stared in my little vision. I tried to catch my breath, when I heard knocking on my bedroom door. _

"_Hey Mel, if you're done fucking yourself in there I'd like to go out now."_

_I looked at the clock and sighed. Dean was fucking early again. –_

I remembered that night like it had happened yesterday. I'd gone to Bella's one night to pick her up only to overhear her moans coming from her bedroom. I'd hid in the living room until the noises stopped, but I never thought about whom she'd been thinking about and now I couldn't stop. My heart sped up at the thought of her touching herself and memories of our four weeks assaulted me until I realized something. I sat up, the book falling to the floor.

"I'm in love with her."

* * *

><p>I waited until six on Friday before I showed up at her place. I stood outside and admired the rather large off white two-story home, applauding Bella on her excellent choice before ringing the bell. Thirty second later, the door opened and revealed Bella, who I expected to be in jeans and a tee shirt.<p>

"Going out?" I asked as she sighed and ushered me inside.

"Yeah, Alice set me up with this Kyle guy like a week ago and we have a date tonight."

I looked down at her blue, jean skirt and her midnight blue top, before looking at her face again.

"You don't seem thrilled."

She grabbed her silk chucks with pink flowers on them and walked towards her lumpy couch.

"I'm not, he seems like an ass."

I sat down next to her as she put her shoes on. "Want me to do the 'boyfriend' routine?"

She looked relieved when she turned to me.

"Would you? God, Edward, I love you right now."

She smiled and the doorbell rang. She stood up and answered the door to reveal a brunette man in a business suit.

"Are you Bella?" he asked, checking his watch.

"Yes, would you like to come inside?"

"No, we have reservations for six thirty so we need to go now."

"Oh well I need to get something." He sighed and nodded to her. She quickly looked at me before walking over to her bag. I knew she wanted help and I wasn't going to let her down.

"Hey baby, who's at the door?" I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"This is Kyle, he's my date."

I put my head on her shoulder and looked the guy up and down.

"Why do you need a date?" I asked before placing a kiss on her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" I looked up and glared at Kyle.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Alice never mentioned a boyfriend."

Bella slipped her hand up so it was against my cheek behind her while staring at Kyle.

"We had a bad fight and he left –"

"But I'm back now so piss off." My patience was wearing thin at this point and I just wanted this idiot to leave.

"Bella, you don't have to be with him. You can still go out with me tonight."

She looked back at me and smiled. "I'd rather be with my man tonight."

Kyle glared at us before stomping away, but I hardly noticed. Bella closed the door and turned around, my arms still wrapped around her.

"Thank you," she whispered and I leaned down to capture her lips with mine. I gently pushed her against the door, pressing my body against hers. Her lips parted and I slipped my tongue inside while my right hand cradled her face, my left holding on tightly to her hip. We kissed until we had to break apart and I kissed her cheek before pulling back. She stared up at me and I smiled at her.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"What?"

"I should have realized sooner, but I'm crazy about you."

She moved away from me and I followed her to the couch. We sat down together and I watched as she rubbed her hands together, before she looked at me.

"I'm in love with you, Edward. I have been for a while actually. I just never realized it."

I laughed and took her hands into mine. "Bella, I'm in love with you too. You drive me crazy as hell and there are moments where I want to wring your neck, but I wouldn't change a thing. I'm just sorry it took so long to tell you that."

She looked up at me with a smile and tears.

"We are so dumb aren't we?"

"No baby, we're just us."

I pulled her up to me and my mouth found hers in a sweet kiss that made my heart soar. I lay back, pulling her on top as her kisses moved to my neck.

"Are you my girl, Bella?"

She looked up at me, her eyes hooded.

"So long as you're my boy."

I pulled her lips back to mine to answer her before she went back to my neck.

"So baby," I looked down at her with a smile on my face, "did you really imagine me fucking you then use it for your book?"

Her blush was my instant answer.

* * *

><p><strong>B: So basically if you couldn't tell, we are officially together. <strong>

**E: Of course they can tell baby. We told them the whole story.**

**B: Edward, will you please shut up?**

**E: I love you, baby.**

**B: All right now, you all are probably wondering where we are in life at this point. Well we're actually-**

**Rose: Edward, Bella there you are. I've been looking everywhere. Come on, Jasper and Alice are cutting the cake**.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"I'm so ready to go home," I whispered as Edward twirled me around the dance floor.

"Me too. God I can't wait to take you home and see what's under this dress."

I moaned lightly and his hands ran up my back. We stopped moving as the music changed and he stared at me.

"Bella," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Yeah baby," my hands slipped into his hair.

"Marry me."

I watched as he pulled a ring out of his pocket, my hand falling down to my sides.

"I asked Emmett and even little Ethan, who both said yes."

I turned to look at my brother, who nodded before turning back to smile at Edward.

"Yes," I whispered before he crushed his lips against mine.

"Good," he said as we broke apart, "now lets get the fuck out of here. "

I couldn't agree more.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I want to start out by thanking mizzdee for helping me by being my beta for this story. Hun you are amazing and I adore you for helping me when no ones else would. I cant wait till we can work together again on my next project. Until then i'm going to have to be content with reading your stuff. hehe. **

**To the ones who have always read, reviewed, added as alerts & favorites, you guys are amazing. It was your constant support that kept me going when I absolutely no idea what do in-between getting them into and out of bed. ****I thank all of you for the amazing support you've given me over the last 6 weeks. I hope that you will continue to read my stories and let me know what you think. I adore every review that I get, good or bad. **

**Lastly I just want to say that this story started out because I was angry after hearing how friends with benefits was about two people who just sort of became friends instead of two people who were always friends. I never expected anyone to like it and I definitely did not expect to get almost 50 reviews on it. ****I will miss writing this greatly and who knows I might just add a couple outtakes in the future. **

**Thanks and I hope to see you real soon!****  
><strong>


End file.
